Something Special
by SoulSister
Summary: Two days before Christmas, Draco goes on a shopping spree for Harry's presents and brings Blaise along for the ride. HD and some others. Enjoy.


Something Special

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and an assortment of other people, not me.

Warnings: SLASH. Homophobes run for cover. Also, Hyper!Draco.

Pairing(s): Mainly H/D and mention of others.

For once, I actually have nothing to say. This is a Christmas fic, they're in their sixth year and I guess that's it. Enjoy ^~.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something Special

" Oh, damn it! "

Blaise Zabini looked up from where he was doing his homework on one of the couch's in the Slytherin common room and raised an eyebrow in his distressed friend's direction." Having problems Draco? " He asked.

" Yes! " Draco cried in exasperation." I can't figure out what to give Harry for Christmas " he said with a pout, flopping down onto the couch across from Blaise and crossing his arms.

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior and looked back down at his work." Just buy him a Quidditch book and thong. That ought to keep both you and him happy, " he answered with smirk.

Draco frowned, grabbing a pillow and tossing it a his friend's head." Shut up Blaise, I'm being serious. This is our first Christmas together as a couple and I want it to be special ".

Upon hearing these words, Blaise gagged." Bloody hell. Have you been body snatched or something? Is this actually Draco Malfoy talking or am I dreaming? "

Draco glared at him heatedly and tossed another pillow his way, this time missing him." And just *what* is that supposed to mean, Zabini? " He demanded crossly.

" You know exactly what it means Draco. You've gone and went soft on me; all because of your lover-boy *Harry* " Blaise said, giving a lovesick sigh. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

" Stop doing that, it makes you look like a git. And no, I have not gone soft! " Draco said in protest." I just happen to care about my boyfriend, that's all. And at least I have one, unlike *some* people, " he added, with a self-satisfied smirk.

Blaise almost stuck out his tongue at Draco, but then remembered his mannered upbringing and just glared half-heartedly." Oh, put a sock in it Malfoy. I'm working on it, " he snapped defensively.

Draco snorted in disbelief." Well, obviously not fast enough Zabini. Christmas is in two days. Which reminds me, I still need to get a gift for Harry! "

" And you're telling me this, why? " Blaise said, disinterestedly.

" Because, " Draco said, standing up, " you're going to help me ". Blaise merely raised an eyebrow at him.

" *Me*, help *you* pick out a present for *your* boyfriend, Malfoy? " he asked, incredulously." Ha! I don't think so ".

Draco narrowed his eyes at him." You *will* help me pick out a present for Harry, or else ".

" Or else what? " Blaise demanded.

" Or else I'm going to buy you a *really* cheep present from some muggle bargain store. Maybe I'll be able to find some used knickers while I'm there " Draco said, with a sneer.

Blaise gasped." You wouldn't dare! "

Draco laughed." Ha! I'm a Malfoy; of course I would. Come on Blaise, don't tempt me ". 

Blaise just sat there for a moment in indecision before he stood up with a sigh of defeat." All right, fine. Have it your way. I'll go with you to buy the stupid Christmas present, " he grumbled, crossing his arms.

At this, Draco grinned and threw an arm over Blaise's shoulder as they began to walk out of the common room." I knew you'd see it my way " he said happily.

Blaise just glared at him." You *so* owe me a great Christmas present Malfoy. And I mean *great*, " he answered crossly.

" I know, Blaise. I know ".

**********

" So, just where are we going anyway? " Blaise asked, slightly curious. The two Slytherins were now walking through Hogsmeade and Draco still hadn't said a word of where they were going.

" Right here " Draco said after a few moments, pointing in the direction of a large clothing store. Blaise looked up at the name of the place as they walked in.

' Assorted Clothing for the Sharply Dressed Wizard, ' read the sign. At this, Blaise rolled his eyes.' Why am I not surprised? '

" Do you *really* think you'll find something up to Harry's standards in a place like this? " Blaise asked, as he looked around the swanky clothes store.

" From what I can tell, Harry's tastes seem to be a little more… scruffy, " Blaise added, trying to use the most unoffending word he could think of him.

Draco scowled but thankfully, not at him as he walked over to a rack of dress robes and began to look through them." Yes, you're quite right Blaise. But it's entirely those stupid muggles fault; refusing to dress him properly " he replied huffily.

" Well, I refuse anymore to see *my* gorgeous boyfriend walking around looking like some anorexic orphan just because his arse of cousin resembles an overweight elephant and those terrible parents of his refuse to buy his Harry his own clothes. No more! "

Blaise blinked in surprise at the blonde's rant and Draco looked at him sharply." What?! "

" Uh… Nothing! Nothing at all " Blaise replied, still stunned by his friend's show of indignation over his boyfriend's state of dress.' Okay, he's now officially starting to scare me ' he thought in bewilderment.

Noticing the brunette's stunned look, Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to looking at dress robes." Honestly Blaise! Stop standing there looking like a beached whale and help me look through these robes! " He commanded, with a small grin.

At this, Blaise snapped out of his stupor and walked over to another rack." Umm, yeah… I'll get right on that " he replied, still giving his best friend searching looks out of the corner of his eyes. Draco just shook his head and kept looking.

' Someday Blaise, you'll know the joys of being in love '.

**********

Five hours, three shops, seven pairs of pants, fourteen shirts and three arguments later, Draco and Blaise finally arrived back at Hogwarts castle just in time for supper.

" Well, that was fun, " Draco said with a grin, dropping all his bags onto his bed.

" Yeah, lots of fun " Blaise replied, sarcastically while dropping the rest of the bags.

" I swear Draco, if you ever rope me into going shopping with you for anyone but me again, I'm going to murder you in your sleep " he promised.

Draco just rolled his eyes and grinned at his disgruntled friend." Oh Blaise, you're so dramatic " he said, fondly." Come on, let's go get us a large portion of supper, huh? I save we've earned it ".

" Damn straight " Blaise replied, grabbing Draco's wrist and began to drag him eagerly towards the dining hall.

On the way there, whom should they run into but the famous Golden Trio." Harry! " Draco exclaimed excitedly, walking up to him to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Meanwhile, Hermione smiled while both Ron and Blaise gagged.

" Draco, love. Where were you? I was looking for you all day " Harry asked curiously. Draco grinned happily.

" Oh, we were out Christmas shopping for you and kind of lost track of time. It wouldn't have taken as long if *someone* hadn't had to be difficult " he added, with a meaningful look in Blaise's direction.

" You and Zabini went shopping together for Harry's present? Ha! What a priceless picture that would've been " Ron laughed, earning a glare from everyone except Harry.

" Yes, I did end up going shopping for his presents. And I'm warning you Potter, " Blaise began, giving him a full on death glare." If you don't like even *one* thing, I'm going to hex you beyond recognition. So you'd better appreciate them, got it? "

Harry, too bewildered to even reply, just nodded meekly.

" Good ". With that said, Blaise then walked past the group and through the doors to the dining hall. Once he was gone, everyone else turned to look at Draco.

" Umm… Dare I even ask what all that was about? " Harry asked.

Draco shrugged." Blaise is just miffed because I made him model some things for me. But don't worry he'll be over it soon enough " he replied, waving his hand.

" Let's hope so for your sake, eh Harry? " Hermione said, with a grin. Harry smiled weakly in return.

" Yeah, let's hope ".

**********

Two days later, it was Christmas morning and Draco was up bright and early." Whee! It's Christmas! " he cried, leaping from his bed. From the bed next to his, Blaise groaned and buried his face in his pillows.

" Ugh… Since when are you this perky on Christmas morning? " he asked grumpily.

" Ever since I got a fabulous boyfriend, who I *know* got a fabulous present for me " Draco said in reply." Now get up Blaise, it's Christmas. Come be joyful and merry ".

Rolling over, Blaise glared at the happy blonde and sat up." Being around those bloody Gryffindors has gone to your head Malfoy. You've never been this cheerful in your life ".

Draco shrugged, still grinning." Yes, well there's a first time for everything " he said, holding a cloak out to his friend." Now get up, we're going for a walk ".

Blaise groaned in protest and crossed his arms." No! Get Crabbe or Goyle to go with you. Haven't I suffered enough already? "

Draco rolled his eyes." As if. Those two have about as much Christmas spirit as the Whomping Willow. Besides Blaise, I'm your best friend. Come with me and I swear, I'll never ask you to do something like this again ".

Blaise shook his head." I don't think so Draco. Not again ".

" Oh please, " Draco said, giving Blaise his puppy eyes.

' Oh, damn everything! Not the puppy eyes! ' he thought, feeling his resolve weakening. After a few moments, Blaise gave in and grabbed the cloak from Draco's outstretched hand.

" Alright, alright! I'm coming! Just stop with the damn puppy eyes already, would you? " he said crossly, hating himself for being weak enough to fall for it.

Draco grinned happily and hugged Blaise tightly." Thanks Blaise, I love you " he said and laughed as his friend hastily pulled away.

" Ack! Save it for your boy-toy, would you? " he cried, with a blush. Draco just laughed at him as they walked out and eventually, Blaise joined in. Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle slept on obliviously.

********** 

Up in the Gryffindor common, Harry and the gang were just finishing opening their presents when they heard a knock at the portrait entrance. After detaching himself from Dean's embrace, Seamus skipped over to the door and pulled it open.

" Well, well, what a surprise. Malfoy, Zabini; merry Christmas! " he said joyfully.

" Merry Christmas, Finnigan " Draco replied with equal enthusiasm." Is Harry awake? " he asked as the two of them walked in. Blaise couldn't help but cringe at the Gryffindor colors as he looked around.

" Absolutely " Seamus answered with a nod." No one in our dorm sleeps this late on Christmas ".

Draco grinned." Excellent " he said, pulling Blaise in after him. As the three entered the room together, most of them couldn't help but be surprised.

" Zabini? Malfoy?! What in the hell are *you* doing here? " Ron cried.

" I'm not here by choice. Believe me Weasley " Blaise said grumpily, trying to look as unconcerned as possible with his surroundings.

" Merry Christmas, love! " Draco said, rushing over to Harry and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

" Mmm… Merry Christmas to you too " Harry replied, as they pulled away. Blaise rolled his eyes and made a choking noise.

" I think I'm going to sick " he mumbled.

" You said it " Ron actually agreed.

Harry and Draco both stuck out their tongues at their respective friends before turning back to each other." So, I assume you both came up here to give me my presents? " Harry asked.

" Mmm hmm " Draco nodded." And I assume you have mine? "

" Of course " Harry answered. Draco grinned at him.

" Great. Then I'll let you go first " he said excitedly. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. He was as bad as a little kid.

" Okay, sure. Why not? " he replied.

" Excellent. Blaise? " Draco asked, turning back to his friend. With a small sigh, Blaise reached inside his pocket to pull out a handful of tiny, gift wrapped boxes. Taking out his wand, he then muttered an enlargement charm and waved it over them. Immediately, the tiny boxes began to grow, resulting in fourteen multicolored parcels. 

The Gryffindors all gasped." Good lord, Malfoy! What'd you do, buy out the store? " Ron said in shock. Blaise laughed.

" Pretty damn well " he replied, shaking his head. Meanwhile, Harry was nearly beyond words.

" Oh Merlin, Draco. Look at all these gifts! I can't except all these. I only bought you one thing " he said, looking somewhat guilty. Draco just rolled his eyes and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek." Oh, love. Don't worry about it. I always spoil the people I care about. And from now on, especially you. Now go on, open your gifts or I might get upset with you " he replied, with a playful grin.

Harry couldn't help but grin back at him as he gave Draco a kiss in return." Thank you, dragon. You're so good to me ". Draco blushed as the others in the room began to giggle.

" Your welcome, love. Now go on, start opening " he commanded, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Harry grinned wider and gave him a salute." Yes, sir " he replied, reaching for his first gift. Draco nodded appreciatively and leaned against Harry to watch.

After ripping the paper off the first box, Harry opened it up and reached inside. Pulling out the gift, he gasped, as did everyone else.

" New dress robes " he said, in wonder.

" And they're silk! " Hermione cried, leaning in to get a better look, as did the rest of the Gryffindors.

" Wow. Those are amazing " Neville remarked quietly.

" And soft too " Seamus added, reaching out to touch the shiny fabric. Ron and Dean just sat there, speechless for the moment. Seeing all the different reactions, Draco grinned with satisfaction." Only the best for my lion " he said, snuggling into Harry's side.

" And I got you another robe too. The black one because it would look good on you and the emerald one because it goes with your eyes " Draco explained.

" Umm… wow. Thanks Drake, " was all Harry could manage to say while his friends took turns passing the cloaks around to admire them.

Draco just waved him on." Don't bother thanking me now. You've got still got thirteen more boxes to go through ".

" Yeah, right " Harry answered, still a bit dazed and grabbed another box. Now that the cloaks had been away, everyone in the group (excluding Blaise who'd seen everything) leaned in with interest, wanting to see what Harry would get next.

Over the next ten minutes or so, after going through twelve other boxes (Draco holding onto the one that he wanted to be opened last), Harry was now the owner of completely new wardrobe. In all, Draco had managed to buy him seven different shirts along with five different pairs of pants, two of which being leather.

Upon opening these gifts, Seamus whistled appreciatively." Mmm, nice choices Malfoy. Harry ought to look like a real catch in those " he said, earning a flick on his ear from Dean.

" He sure will, no doubt about it. But keep your hands to yourself Finnigan " Draco told him, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist possessively." He's mine ".

Seamus sighed." Such a shame it is too, " he said, now earning a smack on the head and laughs from the others in the room.

They were now down to last gift, which Draco handed to Harry with a secretive smile." I think you'll really like this one. And consider it a present from both of us " he added, with a knowing glance in Blaise's direction.

The others all looked confused while a horrified look of realization appeared on Blaise's face." Oh, you didn't! " He cried. Draco just grinned back at him slyly, as if to say ' Yes, I did '.

Seeing the exchange, Ron was now dying of curiosity." Come on, Harry, open it! Let's see what you got in there " he said, practically wanting to rip the gift open himself. The others nodded their agreement.

Harry shrugged and began ripping the paper." All right, if you say so, " he replied, wondering at the fuss was all about. Having finished with the paper, Harry opened the top to the box and looked into see a Quidditch book and a…

" Oh my Merlin! " Seamus cried, who'd been watching over Harry's shoulder. He reached out, snagged the item and held it up for the world to see." It's a thong! "

But it wasn't just any thong. It was a small red thong, with little golden snitches and brooms printed on them. By now, Ron and Seamus were in hysterics while the others (including Harry) sat blushing furiously and Draco just smiled.

" It was Blaise's idea to get the thong. But I picked out the design all by myself. I thought it suited you perfectly " Draco said with a cheeky grin.

" Uh… uh… thanks a lot Drake, " Harry stuttered, grabbing the item from Seamus and stuffing it back in the box." And, uh, thanks to you too Blaise " he added as an after thought.

At this, Blaise's face turned a brighter red then Ron's hair and soon everyone else was laughing as well. With an indignant look on his face, Blaise stood up and stomped out of the common room muttering, " Stupid ass Gryffindors " as he went.

After a few more minutes of hysterical laughter, Draco was the first to calm down and he looked at his amused lover expectantly." So, what did you think? Do you like everything? " He asked.

Harry nodded with a huge grin." Absolutely Drake, everything was great. Even the… the thong " he said, earning a few more snickers from Seamus and Ron, earning a smack from their respective lovers.

" The only thing I regret is that my gift for you isn't as… exciting as yours were, " he added, with a small smirk.

Draco shrugged." I don't care what you got me, love. As long as it came from the heart, that's good enough for me " he replied sincerely.

At this, Hermione and Seamus "awwed", while Ron made a gagging noise." Ugh, Malfoy being sappy? Somebody pinch me, I must be having a nightmare ".

Draco, rather then reacting, just looked over at Ron and glared." Seeing as it's Christmas and I happen to be in good spirits, I'm going to ignore that comment for now, Weasel. But I suggest you watch out tomorrow. You just might be getting pinched when you least expect it " he promised.

Ron glared back at him and would've replied but Hermione gave him a threatening look and he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Turning back to Draco and Harry, Harry had now given Draco a small box and Draco was now ripping at it eagerly. Taking the top off of the box, he looked inside it and gasped happily." Oh Harry, it's beautiful " Draco whispered.

Curiously, the other Gryffindors came to look into the box that Draco and Harry were both staring in. Inside, lying on a small green cushion, was a tiny, blue baby dragon, which was currently taking a nap.

" Not exciting? Harry this is amazing! How did you know that I've always wanted a mini-dragon as a pet? " Draco asked, still in awe of the tiny, sleeping beast.

Harry smiled at him." Actually, I didn't. But when I saw him in the pet store, I immediately thought of you and I knew it would be the perfect gift. I'm glad you like it ".

Draco smiled, at he placed the box down on the floor gently." Like it? I love it. And I also love you too, Harry Potter " he added, leaning in to give Harry a kiss.

" I love you too, Draco Malfoy " Harry replied, meeting him half way for a sweet, memorable kiss.

Reacting to the sudden romance, the other two couples couldn't help but snuggle up closer to one another." I love this holiday " Seamus said happily.

" Mmm hmm, " everyone else said in agreement. Neville just stood up and rolled his eyes.

" Since your all going to get lovey-dovey down here, I'm going back to bed. See you in a couple hours " he said. But he received no reply as everyone was now too caught up in his or her lover to care.

After a few more minutes, a need to breathe took over and Harry and Draco broke apart. Grinning happily, Draco reached over and grabbed a box from off the floor.

" How about we go make sure this thong fits, huh? " he asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Harry grinned back at him." I'm all for it ".

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Laughs* I didn't think I'd ever get around to writing a holiday fic but I'm glad I did. I think this turned out to be really… interesting at least.

I hope you liked it. If not, constructive criticism only. Flames are not a brilliant way to try and get your point across. Also, for anyone who's homophobic and still read this story, save the complaints for someone who cares.

Well, until next time, goodbye and have a happy holiday ^^.


End file.
